


The Silent Siren

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [4]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Markiplieregos, Youtubeegos - Fandom, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, jacksepticeyeegos
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Danti - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Siren, Wilford is a forgetful boy, a bit angsty, dapperstache - Freeform, good ending, mermaid au, siren au, warnings in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Wilford and John ran over. The net was pulled out of the water to reveal a man struggling in the net. He was wearing a white cotton shirt with a bowtie, he sported a black moustache. His hair was a mix of brown and teal hair. Wilford focused on his tail.
Relationships: Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Silent Siren

Warnings: Blood, mentions of rape, detailed injuries, homophobia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wilford please don't go," Dark said, reaching out to grab Wilford's arm.

Wilford whipped his arm away from him. "I have to Dark," He growled.

Dark took a step towards the pink man. "Willford."

"No Dark!" Wilford took a step back and covered his face with his hands. "You don't understand!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't remember anything except those two days. All I know is that you are some sort of mix of my best friends and that someone died. Many people died. I killed someone. You killed someone." He shook his head. "I don't know."

Dark slowly approached the pink maniac. "I was someone. I did things. I had friends. I," he looked away from Dark, "think I loved someone."

"Colonel." Dark whispered.

Wilford jolted. "What?"

"That's what we called you, William." Dark looked away as Wilford stared at him. "You were fairly fond of The Isle of Man. If you want to know about your past go there."

Wilford nodded. "I'll be back."

Wilford hugged Dark quickly and ran out the door. Dark sighed and looked at the ground. Anti glitched into the room. "Hë'łł BÉ fĮńÊ," he whispered and patted Darks shoulder.

Dark groaned. "I know I'm worried about the amount of paperwork I'll have."

Anti giggled. "Í ÇøÙłd hÊłP."

"I don't trust you around my work."

"Ī dÍdŃ't méÁŃ wÍtH ThÂt," Anti purred.

Dark slowly smiled. "Of course," he growled and pulled Anti in for a kiss.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford walked down a dirt path admiring the shops. He ignored the strange looks the townspeople were giving him. He grinned and waved at a young woman who was staring at him. She blushed and looked away. The man next to her glared at Wilford. Wilford winked at him. He continued to window shop, he didn't want to go into the shops for fear of getting kicked out of town.

"William!"

Wilford turned around to see a blond man running towards him. "Hi?" Wilford asked waving.

The man reached Wilford and patted his shoulder. "You went pink." He chuckled.

Wilford laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Do I know you?"

The man laughed. "Oh, you were always the jokester."

Wilford shook his head. "I actually don't know you."

The man froze. "You look almost exactly like William though just pink."

Wilford nodded. "I just have," he steepled his fingers and rhythmically tapped them against each together, "memory issues. I'm actually here to find out why I liked this place." Wilford began to feel uneasy about the man.

The man smiled. "Don't worry I'll help. I'm John, we used to be fishing buddies here. We used to fish until our nets were full, then we would drink until we passed out." Wilford nodded. "You were always one for the odd."

"The odd?"

"You always were on the hunt for rare creatures. Do you still have the necklace with the elephant tusk."

Wilford nodded. "You shot that yourself. You were so proud of it. Wouldnt shut up about it for a week."

"So I spent all my time getting drunk and fishing?"

John shook his head. "No most of the time you would spend time with your lady friend. Never met her but you were lovesick." John paused. "Still don't know who it was. No one went into mourning when you left."

Wilford took in a sharp breath. "How long was I gone?"

"Four years give or take."

"How do you know I had a lady friend?"

"You could see it in your eyes. Love. Also, the fact that you would complain loudly about," He paused and scrunched his nose, "Teal hair, blue eyes and you wouldn't shut up about her lips."

Wilford nodded. "So does anyone match that description in town?"

John shook his head. "No, all the ladies have natural coloured hair so I wouldn't get your hopes up. You must have gone to a different town to see her."

Wilford frowned, he had known he was pansexual for a while so it could be anyone. He was tempted to ask if he ever specified that it was a woman but decided against it. Wiflrod had so many questions but he didn't think that this man was the right one to ask. He had an odd feeling about this man. "So this bar."

John grinned.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford grinned at John. "Got any rarities around." He giggled.

"Why do you ask. Ya, remember something."

"Just want to know why I was so attracted to this place," Wilford said waving his dismissively.

"Only the old lady who collects old dolls."

"The siren." Someone muttered.

John looked over to the man that was sitting at the table next to them. "Rusty no one wants to hear about the sirens," John groaned.

Wilford stared at the man who was apparently named, Rusty. "I want to hear about it."

"Funny you were always the one telling us all about how they weren't real," Rusty said and turned to Wilford.

Wilford tilted his head. "Was I?"

"You saw undeniable evidence and still couldn't see what was right in front of your face. You believed in a jackalope but wouldn't believe in our dear siren." Rusty whispered.

Wilford raised an eyebrow, he really didn't want to get involved in another cult. "So evidence?"

"The cut nets, the claw marks on the side of the boat. When it showed its gorgeous tail." Rusty trailed off.

Wilford nodded, intrigued. "The tail?"

"Teal," Rusty muttered, his eyes becoming unfocused.

That was the second time Wilfrod had heard teal today. John shook his head. "Local legend. Besides if it is real it had Rusty under its spell." Wilford raised an eyebrow and looked back at the man who was now drooling. He growled quietly, jealousy creeping into his heart. He stopped and blinked. Why did he care? "If you want to we can go 'siren' searching," John sighed.

"You want to go fishing," Wilford asked.

"Like old times?" John asked smiling and holding out his hand.

Wilford paused, then nodded. "Like old times." he agreed and shook John's hand.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford stood on the boat and surveyed the men working. He should have known that fishing didn't mean two men going out in a small boat with rods. "Isn't this great William," John said and patted Wilford's shoulder.

"Wilford."

John looked at Wilfrod looking horrified. "What?"

"My name is Wilford. I changed it."Wilford said smiling.

John nodded. "Oh," he squeaked, "why?"

"It sounded better," Wilford said, shrugging.

John nodded. "You've changed."

"It's been four years and I have memory loss."

"You just seem," he trailed off, "more insane. I mean I knew you had anger issues but its different now. You're more giggly."

Wilford nodded. "Dark told me the same."

"Damian?"

"Who?" Wilford asked.

"You're friend, you always talked about him, didn't remember you calling him dark though."

Wilford nodded. "Don't know." He whispered.

"Captin!" A man shouted.

John turned to him. "Something big's in the nets," another shouted.

Wilford and John ran over. The net was pulled out of the water to reveal a man struggling in the net. He was wearing a white cotton shirt with a bowtie, he sported a black moustache. His hair was a mix of brown and teal hair. Wilford focused on his tail.

From the waist down he was all fish. He had a mix of greenish blues for tail with pink scales littered throughout. He thrashed in the net, his tail was tangled in the ropes. Wilford giggled, he didn't remember pink in the tail. He froze, how did he know that tail?

The crew unfroze and began moving the net to the boat. The siren kicked and flailed, trying to get away. Wilford opened his mouth to say something when he saw a man climb up a rope to cut the net. He flinched when he heard the net fall, the words dying in his mouth.

The creature fell to the floor with a thud. Wilford took a step forward to see if he was ok but was pushed away by John. "It's real," John murmured.

The siren sat up and looked around to see himself sounded by men. He bared his sharp teeth and curled up into a ball. "Do you know how much this will sell?" John whispered.

Wilford wrinkled his nose. "Sell him?" He shouted.

The so-called siren sat up quickly and looked at Wilford. The two stared at each other. Wilford grinned and waved at the dapper-looking creature. The siren's eyes, that were filled with shock, quickly turned to rage as he sprung at Wilford. Wilford was knocked to the ground by the siren. He reacted quickly and pulled out his gun. He faltered slightly, something that hadn't happened before.

The siren froze and recoiled. The siren tilted his head and pointed at Wilford's hair. "Hello? I feel like I know you. Do I know you?" Wilford asked, shacking his gun to the side.

The siren's eyes widened and his hands flew to his mouth. He scrambled off of Wilford. His eyes misted up as he was grabbed by the crew and pulled away. His tail scraped against the boat as he was dragged. Wilford hated the sound. "Are you ok?" John asked.

"You can't sell him!" Wilford cried.

"Not him just his tail," John paused and grinned, "though I might get paid more if I kept him alive. I wonder how many people other then Rusty have a fantasy with a siren."

Wilford took a step back. "To kill him would be more merciful."

John looked at him. "You never cared before, all you cared about was winning the favour of a woman."

Wilford's expression turned sour. "Well, I'm going to talk with him. I want to know a little bit about him before you break him." Wilford growled and stomped away.

"Good luck!" John called, sarcastically.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Hello, my good sir!" Wilford said as he threw the door open.

Wilford's eyes narrowed the sight in front of him. The siren had his hands tied behind his back and a cloth-covered his mouth. A makeshift leash was wrapped around his neck. It was attached to a barrel, keeping the man from going more the five feet in front of him.

The siren looked up to see Wilford. His eyes were misty and he shook slightly. Wilford growled. "They really shouldn't do that to you."

The siren shrunk back as Wilford carefully approached him. He slowly pulled the cloth from the sirens mouth. "Should probably cut the rope from your hands so we can talk," Wilford whispered. "Why would I need to do that?"

The siren just tilted his head as Wilford cut the other ropes. "Now as much as I don't like it the leash stays on I don't trust you not to jump on me again."

The siren nodded slowly. Wilford sat criss-cross in front of him. "So what's your name?"

The siren shifted and raised his hands to his chest. _Jameson Jackson._

Wilford nodded. "I didn't know I understood sign."

_Who are you?_

"Wilford Warfstache, pleasure to meet you," Wilford said and stuck out his hand.

Jameson took it. Wilford proceeded to shake his hand vigorously. Jameson silently giggles when Wilford let go of his hand. _Floppy fish._

Wilford laughed as well. He stopped and frowned. "Why did I do that? I never do that."

Jameson tilted his head again. He put up his pointer, middle and ring finger in a W symbol and tapped his chest three times. _William._

"How do I know that?" Wilford whispered. "Who are you."

Jameson looked at the ground and shook his head. _No one._

Wilford grabbed Jameson's chin and slowly made Jameson look at him. "I don't believe that," he growled.

Jameson blushed lightly. Wilford raised a hand and combed it through Jameson's hair. At this point, Wilford was straddling Jameson who was leaning into his touch. "I came here for answers but know I'm just more confused. I hate it."

Jameson grabbed the back of Wilford's head. He smashed his lips against Wilford's. Wilford gasped and slumped forward. Wilford snored lightly as Jameson patted Wilford's head and frowned. His hands instinctively went under his shirt to trace a W shaped scar right above his tail.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford found himself on a small wooden boat. He was laying down staring at the sky. He sighed as he watched the clouds. A thud interrupted his thoughts. He looked over to see a man staring at him. He sat up quickly. "What are you doing here?" He asked loudly.

He looked around to see if he could spot another boat. "Did you swim out here?"

The man tilted his head. "Can you answer me?"

The man started to pull himself into the boat. Wilford opened his mouth to protest. The man fell face-first into the boat, his tail curving in the air. The greenish-blue scales shimmered in the sun. It was a mix of teal, turquoise and sky blue. Wilford sat down quickly. "You're the siren."

The siren pulled himself up so that he could lay down. He huffed and glared at Wilford. He moved his hands in a pattern that Wilford didn't understand. "What?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I don't understand."

The man nodded and moved to get out of the boat. "Wait," WIlfrod said reaching out a hand. "Can I see you again? I'm leaving town tomorrow but I'll be back next month."

The man nodded slowly and jumped back into the ocean.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford sat in the middle of the ocean again. He looked around, trying to spot any sign of the scales. He lost track of how long he sat there. He sighed and turned the boat back around, rowing towards the shore.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford felt the water engulfed him. He had been pushed off the boat after arguing with John. John was a manipulative asshole. Wilford called him out for it and he didn't take too kindly to it. He regretted not knowing how to swim. He closed his eyes as a bubble of air floated from his mouth.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

He opened his eyes and groaned when the sun burned his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He seemed to be on a beach surrounded by tall grass. He groaned and sat up. The siren sat a few feet away from him, messing with Wilfrods hat. Wilford coughed. The siren jumped, turning around to look at him "Did you save me?"

The siren blushed and nodded. "Thank you," Wilford whispered.

The Siren dragged himself over to Wilford. He raised his hands but quickly put them back down. Frustration was evident on his face. Wilford raised his hands. "I learned to sign from a friend." He said, signing as he spoke. "I'm not very good at doing it but I can understand it pretty well."

The siren grinned and crawled a little closer. Wilford moved so that they could sit next to each other while the siren rested his tail in the water. _I'm Jameson Jackson._

Wilford nodded. "What a lovely name for a lovely thing."

Jameson flushed again and shook his head. _I'm not that good looking._

"I can say that as a respectable human that a rarity such as yourself sparks wonder in us."

Jameson silently giggled.

The world seemed to blur as he stared at the man. He blinked and it was gone.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

He flew through more memory's. Celine, Damian and Mark. He remembered. He remembered playing with Damian and Mark at school. He remembered trying to impress Celine but she chose his brother. He remembered Damian trying to comfort him. He remembered stalking wildlife in the savanna. One after another he was thrown into memories. He blinked and he was walking through tall grass carrying a white shirt.

He reached the small beach and sat down. He began to fiddle with the shirt in his lap. He jolted backwards when Jameson jumped out of the water. He landed in front of Wilford and grinned. Wilford laughed loudly. "You rapscallion."

Jameson dragged himself around Wilford, wrapping his tail around the man's waist and leaning on his shoulder. Wilford stiffened at the contact. Thoughts of Celine filled his head. He gently pushed Jameson away, smiling sadly. Jameson tilted his head. He glanced at the white shirt and pointed. "Well, it's inappropriate for two men to be meeting on a beach if one of them isn't wearing any clothes."

Jameson furrowed his brows. _What's so wrong about that? A man and a women came to this beach and they weren't wearing clothes._

Wilford flushed. "Well, that's because they were a man and a woman. It's not," he paused, "not allowed for a man to be with another man."

Jameson looked at the ground. _But men mate all the time._

"What?" Wilford asked, startled.

_I think you call it marriage. Sirens mate. All kinds of genders are together. The only thing required to mate is love._

Wilford nodded slowly. "It's not like that here."

_It would make you more comfortable if I wore a shirt._

Wilford nodded quickly. He nearly had a headache from the war going on in his head. He liked Celine. Celine was with his brother but that didn't mean he couldn't admire her. He didn't like the perfect beautiful mute siren in front of him. No not with his tail that always seemed to shine. And his lips that seemed to have never been kissed before.

He was startled from his thoughts when Jameson snapped right by his ear. _You're drooling._

Wilford wiped it away with his sleeve and shook himself. _William?_

Wilford snapped back into a smile. "Try it on."

Jameson carefully grabbed the shirt. Wilford turned around. He didn't know why it wasn't like he was showing anything else. Wilford turned when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Jameson was fiddling with the sleeves of the dress shirt.

He felt a strange thrill at the sight of Jameson in his old shirt. "You look great!" Wilford exclaimed.

Jameson frowned. "Are you well?"

Jameson grabbed Wilford shirt colour and pulled him closer. Wilford blushed and leaned forward. Jameson fiddled with something and he felt his bow tie slip from his neck. He watched as Jameson tied it around his own neck and grinned at Wilford.

Wilford smiled at Jameson. "You can keep that."

Jameson smiled and scooted away. He stared at the sunset and fiddled with his new bowtie. Wilford turned his head to the sunset as well.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"I have to go see my brother tomorrow," Wilford muttered.

They were laying on the beach together. Jameson had curled up on WIlfords chest. He sat up quickly. _When will you be back?_

Wilford scrunched his nose up. "I don't know. A week at the most."

Jameson nodded. _Do you miss him?_

Wilford nodded. "A bit, he might be an asshole but he's my brother."

Jameson nodded. _I haven't seen my brothers in a while._

Wilford nodded. "I didn't know you had brothers."

_They aren't like me._

"What are they like?"

He looked like he was in deep thought as he counted on his fingers. _Anti is a demon. Henrik is a vampire. Marvin is a cat person. Jackie is my brother by marriage._ He paused and looked around. _He can fly._ _Chase is a werewolf. Robbie's a zombie._

Wilford stared at the man on top of him. "What?"

_Jackie is married to Marvin. They wouldn't tell me how they met. They visit me every two years._

Wilford nodded. "I was asking how you why you're all," he waved his hand, "oddities."

Jameson nodded. _We were humans but our parents did something stupid and we all got cursed. Some more than others._ He paused. _I don't know what happened to Jackie._

Wilford nodded. "Were you mute before the curse?"

Jameson nodded. Wilford stroked his cheek. "When I come back I'm going to find a way to take you with me," he whispered.

Jameson smiled sadly. "I promise." Jameson looked away. "Here let me try something," Wilford said as he reached into his pocket. He looked at Jameson again. "Do you trust me?" Jameson nodded.

Wilford pulled out a small pocket knife. "This is my promise," He whispered. He glanced at Jameson again who continued staring. He held the knife against Jamesons and slowly dragged it down. Jameson continued to stare at Wilford.

Wilford ripped part of his sleeve off and wrapped it around the wound. "I'll come back I promise," he whispered.

Jameson smiled and leaned over Wilford. Wilford glanced at his lips as Jameson leaned closer until their noses were touching. Wilford grabbed the back of Jameson's head and pulled him into a kiss. Jameson's tail curled up in the air as the kiss continued.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford sat up with a gasp. His hands flew to his face as he choked out a sob. He remembered. He didn't feel any different, he still felt insane. He looked around for Jameson only to find that he was in a place he hand seen before. "Good you're awake."

Wilford looked to the left to see John. "What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing. We found you passed out on the siren. It freaked out when we tried to take you away."

Wilford threw the blanket off of himself. "Is he okay?"

John took a step back. "Good God man, you're under its spell."

Wilford shook his head. "Even if I was under his spell I would still help him."

John rolled his eyes. "You can't see it while you're under its spell. It's a siren, Willam, it will eat you."

Wilford giggled and pulled out his gun. "I don't think you understand who you're dealing with."

He pulled the trigger, the bullet went straight through John's heart. "I'm Wilford mother loving Warfstache and I don't take shit from nobody."

He kicked Johns leg out of his way and walked out the door.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson slowly opened his eyes. He shook his head, trying to stop his vision from blurring. "Good morning."

Jameson jumped when Wilford leaned over him. He tried to move his hands but found that they were still tied. "Let me get that for you."

Wilford quickly cut the ropes from Jamesons hands. _Thank you._ He signed.

Wilford nodded. "You're a bit dry." He grabbed Jameson's waist and picked him up. He shifted him in his arms so that he had one arm under Jameson's tail and the other under is back. Jameson startled and grabbed onto WIlfrods shirt. "I'm going to put you back in the water." Jameson nodded. "Meet me back at the old beach?" Jameson nodded again.

Wilford walked over to the edge of the boat and dropped Jameson. Jameson quickly corrected himself in the air so he didn't belly flop. He relaxed when he hit the water. He could stay out of water for about five days without dying. Though it was uncomfortable to be out of water for an entire day. He looked up to see Wilford smiling at him from the ship. Wilford waved quickly. Jameson chuckled silently and waved back.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson pulled himself onto the beach. He looked around to see if Wilfrod had arrived. He sighed and curled up. He didn't want to be left alone on the beach again. A rustling sound caused him to lift his head. Wilford ran out of the grass and tackled Jameson. Jameson gripped Wilfrods shoulders as they rolled across the sand. Wilford smiled and began peppering Jamesons face with kisses. "I remember. I remember. I remember." He whispered.

Jameson raised an eyebrow. Wilford was covered in blood. Wilford froze. "I'm so sorry." He moved to get off of Jameson. Jameson pulled him back, glaring. "I'm not William. William was a gentleman. He wouldn't kill anyone he wouldn't," Jameson wiped some blood from Wilford's face with his thumb, "go to parties just to dance and get drunk. He wouldn't," He trialled off when he saw Jameson stick his finger in his mouth.

 _I eat humans Wilford._ He signed Wilford like Wiliam but with only two taps on the chest.

"You never told me."

_You would not have liked it. You didn't like me being a male._

Wilford shook his head. "I thought I was in love with my brother's wife."

Jameson looked down and nodded, crossing his arms. "Keyword is thought, Jewel. I am very attracted to you and if anyone has a problem about it I will shoot them."

Jameson blushed. "Though I have been meaning to ask. What's with the pink?" He gestured at Jameson's tail.

Jameson shrugged. _It appeared four days after you left._

Wilford nodded again. "I'm so sorry I would have come sooner. If I-"

Jameson pecked Wilfrod on the lips. "Come home with me?"

Jameson smiled sadly and gestured at his tail. "It's a good thing I love rare creatures."

Jameson titled his head. "I never fully forgot you. I knew there was someone that I loved out there." He kissed Jameson in the cheek. " And I also knew that I wanted to study sirens. I found a sort of spell that would allow you to go between forms."

Wilford grinned. His smile slowly fell and he looked away. "If that's what you want I mean."

Jameson grabbed Wilford's shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. _Of course._

Wilford kissed Jameson again and smiled. "I will never forget you again," he whispered as he touched his forehead to Jamesons. "Never ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these. I have made it my mission to make as many Dapperstache one-shots I can. 
> 
> Also, you can request one-shots. Give me a scenario and I will try and write it. Just no smut, please.


End file.
